beast_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Foxfire
Foxfire is a Maximal, a teenage female Transformer. A Scout Type with skills in Cyber-Jutsu, the Cybertronian way of the Ninja. A little bit naive, but not to be fooled for stupidity. This girl's fox form hides more for this teenage trickster ninja. History Fox Without a Home Foxfire was like any ordinary Maximal female on Cybertron: troubled and without finding a purpose in her life. So she, along with her street friend, Wind-Rider, got into trouble constantly. Until the day the two were adopted and recruited by a Maximal Jutsu teacher named Yoketron. Like Wind-Rider, she was a rebellious and cocky young upstart at the time, and so Yoketron tried to humble and ground them both. Yoketron stripped them both of their weapons and mods, and slowly trained both girls in the ways of the ninja. Foxfire proved to be his most talented student, as she had mastered almost all of his styles, but mostly Crystalocution, which is an ancient martial art in which opponents are destroyed via striking their metal fracture points. Foxfire’s fighting skills vastly improved over time, until Yoketron deemed her worthy to be a Cyber-Ninja and rewarded her with her Shuriken Chakram and two dagger-sized Kunai made of Energon. By their graduation, Yoketron showed the two fembots a hidden room in the Iacon Museum, accessed via a secret door opened by a combination of pressure point moves. Entering the hidden chamber, the two learned from Yoketron that the mission of the Cyber-Ninja Corps was to protect the Golden Disk, as well as the fabled 'Omega Key' in the room, lest they be needed to prepare for a war once the Destroyer awoken. Exiting the room, Wind-Rider was unable to complete Yoketron's request to close the door with the same combination. However, Foxfire had been able to do so, shaming her in the process, which she would never want to do. Ever. This made Wind-Rider go on her own personal quest, much to Yoketron's disapproval as well as to pry Foxfire off of her, to master the skill and be a true Cyber-Ninja. Foxfire tried to convince her to stay, but only to be brushed off. Foxfire was depressed by the absence of the only fembot she saw as her sister, but her Master stated that some lessons can only be found out by themselves. But they’ll always have help when the time is right, whenever, wherever, or whoever makes that decision. Sometime later, before Wind-Rider returned to see them, the dojo had been attacked. Foxfire didn’t see the attack come, only by one opponent, who was in the shadows. The opponent had known Yoketron’s own moves, and enough to blow off her arm, and deliver a fatal blow near her spark chamber. Once she awoke in an infirmary, she was greeted by Wind-Rider, who she was happy to see again. However, she became enraged when she found her Kunai taken. But became saddened by the news of Yoketron’s passing. She became so distraught, that she latched onto Wind-Rider, crying her optics out, as Wind-Rider silently sobbed. Boarding the Axalon After the Maximal elders charged her and Wind-Rider for failure to protect the Golden Disk and the Key they were reassigned to the Axalon as emissary guards and as land and air scouts but they didn't know that the Axalon crew will engages Predacons who stole the Golden Disk and the Key in another galaxy and another timezone. Quick and the Deadly Equal Measures Double Jeopardy Forces of Nature A Plague of Insects A Better Mousetrap A Babysitter's Nightmare Cruise Control Personality Foxfire is joyous, naive, and somewhat insecure, but her naivete is not to be mistaken for stupidity. An alien and an outsider, she is still rather new to Earth and its customs. (For example, she did not understand what a boy meant when he asked if she was "diggin' the scene" when she was at a party, and stated, confused, "I did not know we were supposed to bring shovels.") This leads to much confusion for her and others, such as the awkwardness in casually drinking mustard as a beverage, and thinking cotton candy and cotton balls are the same thing. She takes friendship very seriously, and is easily distressed when others, especially her friends, argue or fight. Foxfire is particularly indignant to the point of snubbing her teammates when she believes they do not care for her friendship or company. She is arguably the most social of the Maximals, regularly sparring with Dinobot or Wind-Rider, or lifting weights with Bonecrusher. Above all, she wishes to be friends with everyone she meets, and for everyone to get along. She also insists on sharing her own customs with other members of the team, but doesn't generally take offense when they don't understand or refuse her. In one instance, she lies about a holiday celebrated by destroying drapery and blows up a window to explain an accidentally torn curtain; an act that barely registers as odd behavior by the others. Presumably because English is not her first language, Foxfire speaks without contractions, and misuses idioms (e.g. "Kick the butt!" as opposed to "Kick butt!" or "The mall of shopping" instead of "shopping mall" as well as "lobstery" instead of "crabby"). This behavior suggests Foxfire truly was, at heart, a somewhat friendly, warm-hearted character. The reckless behavior seen in the beginning of the episode might lend some credence to why Foxfire is so feared from her dojo reputation—her strength is not easily matched. It also proves that Foxfire, when the time is right, is not afraid to "kick the butt". While naive, she is extremely perceptive. While knowing Cheetor and Lockdown had similar personalities, she refused to believe he had gone to be Lockdown's apprentice of his own accord, spending hours looking for him. Later, she states that she "cannot live in a world where they must fight," showing that she values her friends more than anything. Foxfire cares about each of her friends but there is one person whom she likes more than a friend and that's Cheetor. Since the day they met, both her and Cheetor have liked each other and it is obvious to the other's along with a few villains (like Meltdown or Headmaster). There have been multiple hints throughout the show that they like one another, but Foxfire and Cheetor didn't admit their feelings for each other until the field trip back to Okinawa. The two Maximal teens finally revealed their feelings for each other and they finally shared a real kiss. Skills/Abilities Foxfire is a skilled and gifted Cyber-Ninja, as she has mastered all forms of Cyber-Ninjitsu. Her Circuit-Su is impeccable, as she is shown to help Cheetor through his transition from his Transmetal to Transmetal 2 form (though the fact that their sparks are united doesn't count), speaking to him via through this. Though her greatest skill later found out is her mastery of Crystalocution, which is an ancient martial art in which opponents are destroyed via striking their metal fracture points. Her stealth skills are amazing, much better than using a cloaker. Her skills in using her Cyber-Ninja weapon, the Shuriken Chakram, is amazing. Her Transmetal 2 ability is to control fire and create massive bursts of flame. Appearance Robot Mode Her Robot Form is a young teenaged female humanoid robot that was colored electric pink, silver gray, and red. Her figure was slim, but definitely female; she had the same transformation design as Cheetor, but was different. She was two centimeters shorter than him. Her upper legs had patches of fox fur on the outer side of her legs. The fox's head had become her breastplate and the two front legs were crossed on her back with the tail. She had red lower arm guards and on her hands looked like paws covering the top of her hands. The toes to her feet were silver and looked like paw toes. Her head was red and electric pink, and on the back of it, there were five small tail-like structures that made up as hair. Her faceplate was silver gray and her eyes were electric pink as well. Beast Mode Her Beast Form is a Japanese red fox and later becomes a mechanical Transmetal Japanese red fox and later becomes a Transmetal 2 Japanese red fox. Human Mode In her human form, she is Asian, appearing around the age of sixteen with long red hair and brown eyes. She has a slender figure that is physically fit and attractive, with pale skin. She wears a turtleneck sleeveless pink shirt, with a red sweater jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a green mini-skirt, black stockings, and red and white sneakers. For the supposed double mock-date, Foxfire would wear a red dress that ended at her knees, with spaghetti straps, pink high heel shoes, and a black jacket. For her swimsuit, she wears a red bikini. Vehicle Mode Her Vehicle mode slightly resembles an ATV and Hummer H3. Relationships Foxfire's Relationships Gallery Foxfire.JPG|Foxfire Cruise Control (Cheetor and Foxfire's True Kiss).JPG|Foxfire kissing Cheetor Foxfire's Human form.JPG|Fiona, Foxfire's human form Overprotective Sister much.JPG|Overprotective Sister Foxfire s dream by stoneman85-d7xl59r.jpg|Foxfire's dream black and white Foxfire s fantasy by stoneman85-d840v0a.jpg|Foxfire's fantasy fully color Category:Maximals Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Fembots Category:Cybertronian Category:Characters